Do You Care?
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: A short YamakixReika fanfic. Reika wonders about her relatiosnhip with Yamaki.


**Do You Care?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon tamers._

A year after the tamers defeated the D-Reaper, Hypnos was still active and running to search for wild ones.  Even though the world was safe, Yamaki didn't want another catastrophe to happen again.  The workers thought it was crazy but after Takato told Yamaki he saw a digital gate where Guilmon used to live, Yamaki grew more cautious.  Yamaki didn't just do it out of responsibility, but because he worked for Hypnos most of his career life and he didn't know what else he was without it.  He was still a businessman and expected to remain that way.

Riley, however, believed differently.  She worked on every project with him and she knew the D-Reaper never was going to come back.  She found no more wild ones on the radar or anything else strange.  Even the Tamer's digimon didn't' even return to the real world.  There was nothing to worry about.  Yamaki could go on with his life and Riley hoped he'd share it with her.  They were living together but they had no relationship beyond strict business.  Riley wanted more.  She always felt love for Yamaki and believed that he must've had some feelings for her.

Around ten in the morning, Riley woke up.  Yamaki was not beside her and she expected that. He was always up before she was.  Riley was the first person to go to bed and the last one to get up.  She sighed as she sat up in bed.  For a long time, she kept her feelings inside.  She never found the right time to tell him how she felt. They were so busy with their jobs but now they didn't have to be anymore. They can close down Hypnos and if there was an emergency, they could always go back to it.  Shibumi, the one who predicted that their 'digimon project' was going to become real one day, knew that everything was under control.  No more Devas after Calumon.  No more D-Reaper. No more Wild Ones. Riley had to put a stop to it.  She got up in her blue silk nightgown and left the bedroom.  Hopefully Yamaki hadn't already left for Hypnos.

He hadn't.  He was in the living room typing on his laptop wearing black slacks and a blue short-sleeved dress shirt. He might have not left for Hypnos, but he was going to soon.  His eyes were hidden by his sunglasses, which he was hardly seen without.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," Yamaki mumbled.

"Listen, Yamaki," Riley began softly.  "I have to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

She bit her lip and took a step forward, "you don't have to keep running Hypnos.  We did everything already.  We can move on.  Don't you care about other things?"

"What are you talking about, Riley?" he questioned, not looking up from his laptop screen.

"Yamaki, I have been part of Hypnos for years," she said. "And not because I was interested in the project, I was…interested in you.   I care about you, Yamaki.  Damn…I love you but I can't stay here or with Hypnos if you don't feel the same way about me.  Don't you care about me too?"

Yamaki didn't reply. 

"If you don't then there is no reason for me to stay here," she said.  "I'll move out."

Yamaki smiled slightly, "I never said you had to stay here."

Riley gasped at the comment.  "Oh, I see.  Well, I'll go take a shower and I'll be gone."  She turned on her heel and left his sight.

Realizing what he said, Yamaki took off his sunglasses and leaned back.  Riley was his best worker at Hypnos, someone he could trust.  If she left Hypnos, he'd lose an employee.  If she left his life entirely, he'd lose something more.    Did he care?  He might not have just showed it, but he surely did.  He heard the water running in the bathroom.  After Riley was finished with her shower she'd walk out of his life and he'd never see her again.  Yamaki had to tell her something before she left.  He couldn't go on with her.  Something had to be done and it had to be done right now.

Yamaki put his sunglasses on the coffee table and left the living room.  Pulling off his shirt, he planned what he had to do.

*****

Riley's cheeks became wet but not by the water, but from the tears from her eyes.  Yamaki really didn't care.  He just wanted to get work done.  Riley stood in the water, too pained to start washing.  She was too consumed by her hurt that she didn't hear the bathroom door open, followed by clothing fallen to the floor and the shower curtain being pulled to side.  A cold hand touched her back and turned her around.

"Yamaki?" she asked, looking at his eyes.

Yamaki left his hand on her shoulder and waited for the words to come. Finally he said, "I do care.  You want to leave Hypnos, that's fine, but you don't have to leave me too.  Would you stay?"

"Yes sir," she replied.

He smiled at the way she answered him. She's always been like that. He reached his hand to her face and kissed her on the lips.  

"Yamaki…"

"Shh…."

The water made Yamaki warm and Riley kissed back.  They stood in a tight embrace, kissing passionately.  They had many opportunities to do this before. Why did they wait until now?  It was clear that they loved each other. Yamaki's mouth moved down to her neck and shoulders. Riley felt as if she would faint. The bathroom steamed up with water droplets and their mutual devotion.  As Yamaki continued to kiss her neck, Riley reached for the shampoo bottle, squirted shampoo in her palm and massaged her hands in his hair. Yamaki stopped kissing her neck and went on to shampooing her head. It felt wonderful to have their fingers run through their hair.  They kissed each other, continuing to wash their hair.  After they rinsed their hair, they took turn washing each other's backs.  It was the best shower either of them had.  

About fifteen minutes later, and they were squeaky clean, Yamaki turned off the water while kissing Riley's neck.  They stepped out together and towel dried. Yamaki helped Riley into her peach robe and he put on his green one.  She walked out first and he went behind her with is arms around her, smothering her with kisses and smelling her hair. They sat down on the couch with her his lap and they continued to kiss.  Breathless, they stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"How about we go out for breakfast?" Riley proposed.

"Breakfast," Yamaki kissed her knuckles, "I almost forget what breakfast is."

Riley chuckled and kissed his forehead.  He stood up with her still in his arms and they went to dress into casual but neat clothes.  Arms around each other, they left the apartment for a hearty and tasty breakfast.  Riley never doubted Yamaki again.

**End**


End file.
